The following relates generally to electronic documents, and more specifically to the rendering and display of electronic documents for viewing on a device. Modern electronic devices are capable of storing a large amount of data in a small amount of space. Because of their size and portability, large numbers of consumers are using electronic devices to view content traditionally published on physical media such as books, newspapers, and magazines. Examples of devices used to store and display electronic documents include smartphones, tablet devices, e-readers, laptop computers, and the like.
However, the display of documents on electronic devices is not without challenges. Many devices used to display electronic documents have relatively small display areas. For example, some smartphones and e-readers have screens that are smaller than an average page from a book or magazine. Thus, efficient use of screen real estate may be a significant driving factor in how pages from documents are displayed on an electronic device. Additionally, navigating through a document on an electronic device can be less intuitive than navigating through the same document published on printed media. For instance, when reading a book, a reader may use her fingers to quickly flip back and forth between two sections of the book. However, electronic devices do not typically provide a digital analog to this type of navigation.